


Sweat and Grease

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Rudo fixes Rako's car. Simple fluff stuff.





	Sweat and Grease

Rudo tried to wipe the sweat off his brow, but with his arms just as drenched in sweat, it did not do much to help. If anything, the grease from his arms smeared across his forehead, leaving a black mark behind. Letting out a deep breath, he grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. He staggered and almost fell as the blood returned to his head, but luckily he was able to maintain his balance.

How long was he under the car, Rudo wondered. He walked towards the side of the room to the table where his toolbox was and returned the spanner in his hand with a soft clank. He looked outside of his workshop for the first time since lunch and let out a satisfied hmph. 

_ Wow I got a lot of work done today. _ He stretched his arms and attempted to wipe the sweat from his face again, this time with his drenched black shirt. It did not help but Rudo took the heavy smell of his own sweat as a sign of a good day’s work. 

“Rudo-kun?” A voice sounded from behind. Rudo turned to see the kind aunt who runs the small cafeteria nearby holding a tray of his usual food. 

“Oh hi!” Rudo replied, his satisfied smile still on his face. “Just leave it at the usual place. Did I pay you already?”

“Ah you paid earlier this afternoon already, remember?” The aunt placed the food on another table, one closer to the entrance. She started cleaning up the remains of Rudo’s lunch that was leftover. “Have you been working without breaks? You should take a break once in awhile.”

Rudo did not really know how to reply to that. To him, time just flew as he worked. Taking a break would be like a disruption to his concentration. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Was all he could manage as he sat down in front of the food. 

The smell of the food entered his nose, causing his stomach to growl and claw violently. He suddenly felt the emptiness in his stomach and started gobbling his food. He did not know he was this hungry. 

“Eat slowly” the aunt laughed. 

Rudo heard footsteps as he consumed his food. The footsteps grew louder and stopped, and before them stood a sweating man dressed in a white shirt and tie, but they were all loose, as if he could not wait to take them off. 

“Whew, it’s hot here,” the man said, loosening his tie some more.

“Ara, Rako! Long time no see!” The aunt smiled. “Do you want some food too?”

“Oh hello!” Rako smiled back. “It’s okay, I already had my dinner before coming here.”

The aunt finished cleaning up Rudo’s leftover lunch and stood up. “Well, I won’t be bothering you guys now. Enjoy yourselves!” She walked passed Rako and asked again, “are you sure you don’t need anything? You look drenched…”

“Ah, it’s fine. We will be leaving soon,” Rako reassured her before she walked away. He turned back to Rudo and noticed that he was in a mess. “Oh my god, you are in a mess!  Let me get you a towel! And did you wash your hands before eating?”

It took Rudo a moment to reply as he was too busy stuffing food into his mouth. “Yes I did,” he lied. He did not want Rako to worry too much. Plus, the food was too good to have something like washing his hands disrupt him. “This is normal for me though, you are more in a mess than I am.”

Rako walked towards the car that Rudo was maintaining and took out a fresh towel from the boot. “Here, use it.”

Rudo gave a frown and waved it away. “I’ll take a bath and put on a fresh set of clothes after this. Please use it for yourself, you look terrible. Do you need clothes?”

Rako gave a laugh. “Your clothes won’t fit me, though.”

“Ah it’s fine, though.” Rudo finished the last of his food and stood up. Rako, confused, watched Rudo as he walked towards one of his lockers and took out a fresh set of T-shirt. “I have some of your old clothes here.”

“W-what?” Rako’s suddenly felt embarrassed. Unable to look into Rudo’s eyes, he turned his gaze slightly. “Did you not throw them away?”

Rudo tilted his head and frowned again. “Why would I? That would be a waste.” He tossed a set of T-shirt towards Rako and picked up another T-shirt and a towel from his locker. “I’m going to take a quick shower; won’t want to dirty your car with my sweat and grease.

Rako caught the T-shirt.  _ Rudo’s been wearing them _ , the thought crossed his head but he quickly shook them off. “Dirty my car?” He asked. “Oh, it’s fixed? That was really fast.”

“What are you talking about? It’s your car, I have to fix it as soon as possible right?” Rudo said bluntly as he walked away from the workshop towards the shower, leaving Rako alone with his T-shirt.

_ Is this what it’s like…? _ Rako thought, staring at the T-shirt in his hands. Ever since that day, it seemed that Rudo had been more...honest with him? 

_ But Rudo was always honest with me,  _ he thought. It seemed to him like something changed, but nothing really did. Heaving a sigh and giving a wry smile, he started to get changed.

 

* * *

 

Rako felt relief as his car’s air-conditioner blew cool air onto his face. For the entire day, he was worried about how to work without his car tomorrow, but thanks to Rudo, it seemed as if his worrying was all for naught. 

The day was getting dark. The lampposts started to lit as Rako drove a tired Rudo back to their apartment. 

_ Their  _ apartment. 

Rako could not help but feel that it was surreal. Yes, they had always wanted this at some point into their relationship but to actually achieve it...it felt like a dream. 

“Rudo?”

Rudo stirred. He was almost falling asleep from the smooth ride, the comfortable seat and the cool air from the air conditioner. 

“Hmm?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Are you hungry?” Rako asked. 

Rudo turned and gave a look of slight bewilderment. “I just ate you know.”

Rako knew, but he felt like he should treat Rudo for everything. 

Everything.

“If you want I could make you lunch, you know.” Rako said, thinking about the meals that  Rudo was in his workshop everyday. “On top of making breakfast.”

“Hah?” Rudo gave an irritated scowl. “Nah, it will be cold by lunchtime.”

“I could deliver it for you,” Rako joked. 

Rudo turned, his scowl slowly turning into a scorn. Rako laughed at the sight of Rudo’s expression at the corner of his eyes. “Hahaha, I was just kidding about that one.” 

_ Kind of. _

“Less talk, more drive,” Rudo said in a tired stern voice, turning back to face the front. 

Rako continued laughing. This is the Rudo he is used to dealing with. 

“Want to have ice-cream when we get back?” Rako suggested. He did not have a proper bath earlier so he still felt a little sweaty and sticky. “It had been a long and hot day.” 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Rudo licking his lips a little before replying. “Sure,  why not?” Rudo replied.

 

* * *

 

Moments passed and the drive finally came to an end.  Rudo and Rako exited the car and walked their way towards their apartment. The surreal feeling returned to Rako upon he seeing their apartment, and he felt the need to say something.

“Rudo.” 

Rudo turned to face Rako and frowned. “You are awfully annoying today.” He remarked, but he noticed a small look of concern on Rako’s face. “What is it?”

Words were stuck in Rako’s throat. He could not find the right thing to say, but yet he wanted to say it all out.  A few silent moments passed, but Rudo did not intervene. He knew Rako was trying to say something important. _And he’s going to say something dumb again._

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Rako started. 

“What is?” Rudo did not even flinch.  _ That idiot’s going to say something dumb. _

“That we are living together now. Working together now. And everything that happened up to now,” Rako slowly smiled as he eyes wandered around. “It’s like a dream come true.”

_ What an idiot. _

Rako stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened and focused as he felt the soft touch of Rudo’s lips onto his. Their lips parted before Rako react, and when he understood what happened, his face slowly turned red in embarrassment. 

“That was surely not a dream was it?” Rudo snerked. He gave a grin so rare and so beautiful that Rako was turned speechless.

Rako looked away awkwardly, his face still red, and unconsciously touched his lips with his fingers.

That kiss was most definitely not a dream.

 


End file.
